1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a method of data transmission, a data transmitting apparatus, and a network system.
2. Description of Related Art
The IEEE 1394 protocol having real-time performance may be used for a transfer of video data or audio data. The IEEE 1394 protocol includes an isochronous (hereinafter, abbreviated to “Iso”) transfer mode in which data is transferred every certain period, e.g., 125 μs.
Related arts are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H10-023101, 2001-156813, and 2005-167800.